Young Love
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Remus and Sirius know that at this age, nothing good comes when Teddy says he misses them.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. All rights go to JK Rowling and publishers.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: M/M suggested but nothing graphic  
><strong>AN**: This takes place a few years after Check Up in my R/S fathers to Teddy universe but can be read alone. Just need to know it's an AU non-magical fic where Remus and Sirius are Teddy's fathers. Teddy is 19 in this fic.

* * *

><p>Finally, after nineteen years, they had their home back. For Sirius, it was utter bliss. Even Remus admitted it was nice. Last week, they helped Teddy move into his first flat and it had been a little emotional, what with their little boy being all grown up and all. But Remus still saw Teddy on campus so it wasn't like the boy was leaving their life all together. Besides, now Sirius had more alone time with his silver fox, as he had taken to calling the greying Remus. So everyone was happy.<p>

Both men sat on the sofa, with Sirius watching the news while giving Remus a foot massage as Remus graded papers. Their attention was suddenly drawn towards the door when someone tried to open it but was stopped by the sliding chain lock. Sirius stood up with an annoyed groan and went to investigate. Through the crack in the door he saw Teddy staring right back, hair freshly dyed blue.

"What are you doing here? You don't live here anymore."

"Dad, let me in."

"What is it this time? Need more money?"

"No."

"Want me to sort out that disaster on your head? Because it looks horrible."

"_Daaad_!"

"Sirius, open the door." Remus called from the sofa and grumbling, Sirius unlocked the door. For some reason, Teddy looked a little nervous when he walked through the door.

"So how are you two? I've missed you." He said with a sheepish smile, causing both his fathers to look at him questioningly.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked as Sirius felt the boy's head for a fever.

"I'm fine, just wanted to spend a night here. You know, like old times."

"You mean like a week ago?"

"Come on! Don't you miss me?"

"No because you haven't been gone long enough for us to start missing you." Sirius said, smirking at Teddy's pout.

"Of course we did Teddy. You can stay tonight if you want." Remus cut in.

"Excellent. I'll go get a snack and join you on the sofa." Teddy said before disappearing in the kitchen.

"Don't drink any of my beer!" Sirius shouted before he rolled his eyes and sat down next to Remus again, opting to put an arm around him this time. It seemed the foot massage would have to wait now that Sirius' reward for said massage was likely to be postponed. Just about the time Sirius was going to comment on Teddy's hair and say it looked like a confident-shot hedgehog, there was a loud and insistent pounding at the door.

"Sirius! Remus! Open this door!" Growled a voice on the other side that sounded a bit like Bill Weasley.

"Shit." Teddy cursed and Sirius turned to see his son standing in the hallway with a chicken leg in his mouth, a beer bottle in his hand and a look of terror in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked with a warning tone.

"I swear, I'm innocent!" Promised Teddy before running back to the kitchen and leaving his fathers to handle the situation.

"I know he's in there! You can't hide the little worm forever!" Bill continued.

"Bill, is that you?" Sirius asked through the door, even though he could see the angry redhead through he peephole.

"Yes and I need to have a man to man with your son about responsibility. And keeping it in his trousers."

"Does a man to man mean you pounding Teddy into a pulp? Because unfortunately, I can't let you do that." Sirius said, turning around and glaring at Teddy who poked his head out to mouth he didn't know what Bill was talking about.

"Victoire hasn't come home at all and you won't believe what I've found in her room. I'm going to kill that little shit for ever laying eyes on my baby girl!"

Teddy got angry looks from Sirius and Remus but could only shrug in response.

"Bill, I'll let you in so we can try and figure out where Victoire ran off to but you had better calm down." Sirius waited a bit, continuing to watch Bill through the peephole as the angry father huffed and crossed his arms.

"All right, fine. But Teddy's going to get what's coming to him. If not from me then I'm sure you'll punish him once you find out what he's done."

"Okay, opening the door now!" At the obvious warning, Teddy ducked back into the kitchen and took a large gulp of his beer.

The moment the door had been opened, Bill pushed straight in and started to pace in a circle around the living room, hands clutched in fists.

"Bill, what's happened?" Remus asked, standing up to walk over. He considered trying to put a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder but decided against it.

"Victoire didn't come home for dinner. First I thought that she was just at a friend's house but we called everyone and they don't know where she is. Turns out she didn't even go to classes today."

"You sure no one knows where she is?" Sirius asked, genuinely worried about Victoire's safety.

"Yes! We talked to everyone we could think of!"

"Why are you so upset with Teddy? Didn't he and Victoire break up? You think she's hiding over at his?" Remus asked again in a clam voice, fighting the urge to stare down the hall towards the kitchen.

"I went over to that little rat's flat and he wasn't there so I knew he was hiding here! Look what I found in Victoire's trash!" From his back pocket, Bill pulled out a pregnancy test. It was clearly positive, sickening both Remus' and Sirius' stomachs.

"Victoire's pregnant?"

"Yes! And I happen to know she's been upset this past week because Teddy broke up with her. Is that how you raised your son? Use and leave 'em? I'm going to pound your son into a pulp and then once Victoire's safe, make him marry her. Maybe he'll learn to be an honest man after all that!"

"If she's pregnant, serves her right! Cheating cow!" Teddy shouted from the kitchen, causing Bill to start charging towards the voice. It took both Sirius and Remus to be able to hold Bill back.

"How dare you-"

"You want to know why I broke up with Victoire?" Teddy said, stepping out of the kitchen with confidence. "Because I found out she had been cheating on me! For months! I didn't know she had shagged the bastard as well but I can safely say that she's not pregnant with my kid because she never slept with me. If there's anyone you should be shouting at, it's her!"

"You're lying to save your own skin." Insisted Bill but he stopped struggling against Remus and Sirius.

"No I'm not. Turns out she had been using me some nights as cover so she could sneak out and see whatever smarmy bloke she's infatuated with. Ask anyone of her little friends, they all probably know. Bet they had a good laugh about it behind my back!"

"Who is he then? This guy she's been sneaking around with?" Bill asked, he sounded like he still didn't believe Teddy but there were tears in his eyes.

"I don't know. Just know he's a bit older than me. Once I found out I didn't really stick about long enough to ask a lot of questions. Like I said, ask one of her friends. If Victoire's run off with him they'll know better than me how to find him." Said Teddy with such bitterness that all three men believed him somewhat, despite Teddy's philandering reputation.

"If I find out that this is all a lie and that it _is_ your kid, I'm coming after you." Bill swore as the phone started to ring. Remus was closest and currently the most put together so he walked over to pick it up, hoping it was Fleur searching for her husband so she could bring him back home. He was surprised to find that it was actually Tonks. After a few moments, he sighed in relief.

"She's with you and Charlie? Thank goodness. Here, reassure Bill." Remus handed the phone to Bill, relief suddenly settling on his face.

"Well?" Sirius whispered as Bill started to talk to Tonks about his daughter.

"Turns out she took a bus up to Tonks and Charlie's earlier today. Suppose it would be easier on her if she gave Bill a bit of time to calm down before she saw him again? She's safe though."

"For now." Bill said, putting down the phone and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tonks said she's refusing to talk to me or come back down until I agree not to kill anyone. Oh and she told Tonks to tell me to not kill you Teddy because you didn't do anything. She explained everything to Fleur though. I suppose I'm...sorry." Bill looked absolutely defeated and betrayed so Remus risked patting him on the back.

"I'm going home to talk to Fleur." Said Bill before walking out of the Black-Lupin home. It took some time before the three men felt comfortable again- Sirius and Remus longer than Teddy though. While Teddy felt bad for Victoire's predicament, he was still upset at how she had used him. He had genuinely liked her and learning the truth of the relationship was a real kick in the arse. Sensing that his fathers probably needed an extra second to collect themselves, he went off to the kitchen to finish his meal.

Making their way back to the sofa, Sirius and Remus chose opposite ends to flop down on.

"For a moment, I thought Teddy-"

"Yeah. I'm glad he didn't."

"Poor Weasleys. Wonder who the father is."

"I almost feel sorry for him as well. Once Bill finds out who and where he is, he's dead."

After a few more beats of silence, Teddy walked out considerably brighter. He hopped over the back of the sofa to sit in between his fathers.

"Well that was a close one. Good thing the guys at my flat called to warn me about an angry father before I got there. Without you two I don't think I'd been able to get him calm enough to listen before he attacked."

"Teddy, what are you-"

"Hey everything I told Bill was a hundred percent true. I broke up with Victoire 'cause she'd been cheating and using me. Women eh? I'm done with them."

"I better not be getting fathers breaking down my door, shouting at me because you defiled their sons." Sirius said, making Teddy roll his eyes. On the other side of the sofa, Remus had other ideas for appropriate conversation.

"Teddy, I want to talk to you again about protection."

"What? Again? I learned enough that first time." Winced Teddy, remembering the awkward conversation when he had turned thirteen. He couldn't eat bananas after that for months.

"I just want to make sure you understand how important it is."

"Don't worry. I always make sure I'm protected. What, after that scare with Tina."

"What?"

"Uh nothing. I'll go back to my place now that the streets are safe. Night!" Teddy said quickly before jumping off the sofa and practically running out the door.

"Do you remember a Tina?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Ugh, I don't know. There's been so many of them."

"Face it Sirius, we've raised a whore."

"Well can you blame all those birds?" Sirius asked, earning a frown. Ignoring Remus' disconcerted look, Sirius scooted over and wrapped his arms around his silver fox. "They can't help themselves. He's got your looks after all."

"Don't you start, I need to finish grading these papers."

"Just tell your students you didn't finish because you were too busy being ravished."

"I'm not going to finish these papers tonight, am I?" Remus sighed before Sirius gave him a wolfish grin.

"Nope."


End file.
